Towable campers have long been popular vheicles for the outdoor recreationalist. In recent years, pop-up campers have become very popular in that they allow for adequate storage of gear and accessories while maintaining an efficient aerodynamic profile during road travel. A main drawback to such campers is their weight which due to mechanical lifts and other parts is so increased that many underpowered vehicles are incapable of towing the camper. Often a camping enthusiast has to purchse a smaller camper than is actually needed due to the limited towing ability of the family automobile. Other drawbacks of prior campers are limited interior access and limited access to the stored LP gas bottles.